familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Garden City, Utah
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1428133 |website = |footnotes = }} Garden City is a town in Rich County, Utah, United States. The population was 562 at the 2010 census. Garden City sits on the shores of Bear Lake and is a popular summer resort destination town. History Garden City was first settled in 1877 and an LDS branch was formed there at that time. Two years later the town had grown into a ward.Andrew Jensen. Encyclopedic History of the Church. p. 272 In 1979, it merged with the neighboring town of Pickelville. in 1903 Horatio Nelson Jackson and Sewall Crocker stopped in Garden City on the first automobile journey across the United States. http://www.sfgate.com/news/article/Long-before-the-interstates-there-was-a-Winton-2608886.php#page-3 Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 4.5 square miles (11.7 km²), all of it land. Climate Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 357 people, 131 households, and 99 families residing in the town. The population density was 79.3 people per square mile (30.6/km²). There were 881 housing units at an average density of 195.6 per square mile (75.6/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.32% White, 0.28% Native American, 0.28% from other races, and 1.12% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.84% of the population. There were 131 households out of which 26.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.5% were married couples living together, 4.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.7% were non-families. 19.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.10. In the town the population was spread out with 24.9% under the age of 18, 7.8% from 18 to 24, 20.4% from 25 to 44, 24.6% from 45 to 64, and 22.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 90.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $40,750, and the median income for a family was $56,250. Males had a median income of $45,833 versus $35,000 for females. The per capita income for the town was $20,206. About 2.7% of families and 9.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including none of those under age 18 and 12.5% of those age 65 or over. See also * Pickelville, Utah, a former town that merged with Garden City References External links * Garden City, Utah is at coordinates . * Official website St. Charles |Northeast = Bear Lake / Cokeville |East = Bear Lake |Southeast = Laketown |South = Wasatch-Cache National Forest |Southwest = Smithfield/ Wasatch-Cache National Forest Hyde Park North Logan |West = Lewiston Richmond / Wasatch-Cache National Forest |Northwest = Franklin / Wasatch-Cache National Forest }} Category:Settlements established in 1877 Category:Towns in Rich County, Utah Category:Towns in Utah